


Saw Straight Through the Walls Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A banner for the story 'Saw Straight Through the Walls' by PirateQueenNina.</p>
<p>Summary of story: Laurel and Matt meet in college. Foggy introduces them, accidently of course, but he's happy for them, because they are totally obvious in their joy for two people who have gotten such the shaft from life.</p>
<p>A lovely story and Matt and Laurel make such a sweet couple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw Straight Through the Walls Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateQueenNina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saw Straight Through the Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908254) by [PirateQueenNina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina). 



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMLhr2zykYixX5fp48_QoBNfAxpAmD0iLGghy-xlYwMZV09MNSNGyTPYhUEY4OkIA?key=eTZ1WTlhOTBibWVOUkd6STMwckpsQkVvOGZSQVhn&source=ctrlq.org)

Large version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/5RXag4LmcsxSs0Vt1

Texture: http://fav.me/d2eqmbu


End file.
